Laughing in the Wind
by christos200
Summary: Kane is a broken man, wounded by his past and exiled from the Jedi Order. He tried to drown himself in wine and gambling and forget all about his past. But events beyond his control force him to take part in a Galactic conflict between good and evil and confront his destiny. The story is set right after the events of 'The Force Awakens'.
1. Broken spirit

This is set after the events of "The Force Awakens". Title inspired by a novel of Jin Yong. The main character will be an original one. Hope you enjoy the story.

 **Laughing in the Wind**

 **Chapter 1 - Broken spirit**

 _"_ _You are exiled!"_

It was a winter night in the planet of Aurizur. The wind was chilling cold and it was snowing. A lone man was walking on the streets of Aurizur's metropolis, which was dominated by high skyscrapers. Snowflakes were falling all around him. He was wearing a long black robe and his face was hidden by a hood. He had blue eyes, long black hair and light beard. He was thin and tall, with a sturdy stature. His name was Kane.

 _"_ _You are exiled!"_

Past memories and words echoed in his mind. He was walking in a dark alley, holding tightly a jar of wine with his right hand. He was sipping some wine from time to time as he journeyed towards his destination. He was a heavy drinker and never got drunk. Wine was one of the few joys he had; gambling was the other.

As he was walking, he saw two Rodians pointing their blasters at a lone woman. The woman was crying and had a terrified look on her face. Kane looked at her and the two thugs and after a moment of silence he continued walking.

"Hey!", one of the Rodians said, pointing his blaster at Kane. "What are you doing here?"

"Please help me!", the woman screamed.

Kane was silent.

 _"_ _You imagine yourself as defender of justice when you only bring harm and death to others!"_

 _"_ _You are exiled!"_

"Do not worry.", Kane replied to the Rodian. "I will not intervene in your business. I am just passing by."

And so he walked away, leaving the woman to her fate. He was no hero. He was just a gambler and drinker. Stopping injustice was not his business. A few minutes later he reached Han's Casino. As he was about to walk inside, he heard some screams. He turned around and saw a man being beaten by the casino's security guards.

"You can't take my wife from me!", the man was shouting.

"You should have thought about it before using her as collateral for your debt. If you repay your Pazaak debt, you will get her back. Until then she will work in the whorehouse. Now get away!"

Kane clenched his fist. But he did not intervene. He sipped a bit of wine from his jar and walked into the Casino. It was not his job to help the man. If he was smart enough, he would not have gotten in trouble.

'I already have enough troubles of my own', he thought.

Once inside the Casino he walked towards a Pazaak table. He saw a frustrated Rodian swearing and walking away from a match with another player, a sturdy and muscled man.

"You!", the man said, pointing his finger at Kane. "I am Alex. Will you play a Pazaak game with me?"

Kane smiled. "I am always in for a good Pazaak game."

"You will not remain happy though. I predict that you will soon run away crying like that Rodian. I am a quite good player."

"So am I."

Alex laughed. "Interesting. How many credits will you bet?"

"100!"

"You either are very rich or very stupid. I will bet 100 as well!"

* * *

Back in the dark alley the Rodians were stripping the body of the dead woman from any valuables and credits. Thankfully for them, the woman was carrying quite a few credits. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps. They turned around and saw an old man walking towards them. The old man had long white hair and beard and was wearing a long white robe.

"You are?", one of the Rodians asked.

"My name is of no concern to you.", the man replied. "I just need some info. Either you will give it to me peacefully or you will suffer the consequences."

As he was talking, the old man managed to secretly work a number of darts into his right palm.

The Rodian laughed. He pointed his blaster at the old man and said, "Do you think you are in a position to threaten us?"

Before the Rodian could fire with his blaster, the old man flung the darts at the Rodian. The darts were poisonous and the Rodian instantly fell on the ground; dead.

"Now, will you give me the information I need or do you want to suffer the same fate?", the old man asked the remaining Rodian.

"I..I..I will answer what….what I know.", the stuttering Rodian replied.

"Good. Tell me, have you seen a tall thin man holding a jar of wine walking in this alley?"

"Yes. Yes, I saw a man like him only half an hour ago."

The old man smiled. "Do you know where he went?"

"I am not sure, but I suppose he is in Han's Cantina. Most people passing through this alley usually head there."

"Thank you for your assistance."

He swiftly flung more of his darts at the Rodian, killing him too. He then activated a small hologram projector and the image of Kylo Ren appeared.

"Have you found the Jedi 'Blue Sky'?", Kylo Ren asked.

"I believe so, my Lord.", 'Blue Sky' replied. "I have been searching for him for months but now I am sure that I have tracked him down."

"You must make sure he dies."

"Do not worry my Lord. I have the reputation of the best assassin in the galaxy. I shall not fail you."

* * *

"19!", Alex shouted. "Beat that!"

Alex was sure he had won. Kane had used all of his predetermined cards and now would have to use a random one. And considering that the total of the cards Kane had already played was 18, Alex was sure that Kane would lose.

Kane drew a card. His hand was trembling until he saw the number of the card. He then instantly laughed. "It's 2!"

Alex was dumbfounded. He could not believe Kane's luck.

"I have a total of 20 and that means that I win.", Kane said and was about to grab the credits he had won and leave when Alex punched him on the face.

"I'm sure you cheated!", Alex shouted.

"Are you nuts?", Kane asked. "I won you fair and square. And now I want my damn money, okay?"

"Fair or not, no one gets money from me. Now leave or I will beat the crap out of you!"

Kane smiled. "Try it!"

Alex's left fist shot out and his right hand sliced across towards Kane's right shoulder. Then, in a flash, his left fist flipped over and aimed for the right shoulder while the right hand went for the chest. Kane retreated three paces and fend off the blows. Kane then stepped forward and swept his left leg across at Alex, who jumped clear off the ground to avoid it and countered with a fist aimed at Kane's face, which Kane was barely able to avoid. Before Alex could attack him again, Kane slammed his right fist on Alex's face, breaking his nose. He then kicked Alex's chest with a powerful kick which pushed Alex at the table.

Having won the combat, Kane grabbed the credits and walked away. As he was about to leave the Casino he was stopped by a middle-aged man. The man was blind and walking with the help of a cane. He was bearded and had short black hair.

"Quite impressive.", the blind man said. "Your movements during the fight indicate that you are no ordinate man."

Kane laughed. "How exactly did you see my movements?"

"The ears are usually more reliable than the eyes. I could hear you and understand your every movement."

"Look, I'm just a drunkard and gambler. I know a move or two to protect myself. All I care about is wine and money. I have no interest in anything else so unless you want to play a Pazaak game or drink some wine with me, do not bother me."

The blind man sighed. "The Abbot was right about you. You are a broken man. You have no spirit. You should come with me and meet Abbot Zhang. He sensed your presence and wants to speak with you. I am sure he will change you."

 _'_ _Broken'_

 _'_ _No spirit'_

Suddenly a flow of old memories flooded Kane's mind. He relived the most terrible day of his life.

 _"_ _You disobeyed all of our laws. You acted based on emotions, you brought harm to others, you gave in to anger, you fell in love."_

 _"_ _You imagine yourself as defender of justice when you only bring harm and death to others!"_

 _"_ _You disappointed everyone. Me, your fellow Jedi, the woman you loved."_

 _"_ _You are unworthy to be called a Jedi!"_

 _"_ _You are no longer part of the Jedi Order!"_

 _"_ _You are exiled!"_

"Don't know who this 'Abbot' is but he is right.", Kane calmly replied. "I am a broken man. And so I am of no use to you. Let me drown myself in wine and gambling, allow me to forget the past."

The blind man slapped Kane and spitted on his face. "You! How can you be so irresponsible? With your powers you could be a beacon of light in this dark era and yet here you are spending your time gambling. You are a disgrace. A disgrace!"

Kane smiled. "I know. I am a disgrace. And I've learned to accept this fact and move on. Not everyone can be a hero."

The blind man slapped again Kane, this time harder. "You will come with me. The Abbot will make sure you will come to your senses."

"You can hit me, kick me, spit on me as much as you want but I will not come with you. I don't care about the galaxy or anyone. The one for whom I cared has died. Now I can only try to forget my past."

"The Abbot said to me that he sensed that you have been wounded by love. He can help you achieve inner peace."

Kane remained silence.

"You do not have to help the galaxy if you do not want to but you can try to help yourself. The Abbot can make you forget all about the past."

 _'_ _Forget all about the past'_

 _'_ _Forget'_

"Alright.", Kane replied. "I'll come with you. But do not expect me to become a hero. I just want to forget the past and be once again carefree and without worries."


	2. Forgetting the past

**Chapter 2 – Forgetting the past**

Kane and the blind man, whose name was Jai, were travelling through the snowy forests of Aurizur. Outside of the major metropolis, the planet was dominated by vast forests. Only a few small villages and temples existed in this vast wilderness. Jai had insisted that after getting to Go Village by speeder, they would continue their journey to Kai Monastery on foot. And so now they were walking amidst the high trees. The weather was frosty and the wind cold. Snow covered everything and the two travelers were barely able to walk.

Showing the trees with his cane, Jai said, "See, even under such terrible conditions life still flourishes. You know why?"

"No. I do not care much about trees.", Kane nonchalantly replied.

"Because they do not give up. Those trees could have been discouraged by the hardships which they have to suffer. They could have given up. Instead, they insist on surviving and flourishing."

Kane smiled. "Is this a comment about me and my decisions?"

"No. It is just observation."

"A stupid one, I might add. Trees and humans are different, very different. Trees do not have memories nor do they have emotions."

As they kept walking the wind was blowing even harder and temperature was dropping rapidly. Kane was able to withstand the freezing cold but noticed that Jai too was able to do so, despite not being a Jedi.

"After living so many years in this wilderness, I've gotten used to the cold.", Jai said, understanding what Kane was thinking.

"When are we going to reach the Monastery? And what kind of Monastery is the one you are taking me to?"

"We will reach in about half an hour. The Monastery worships Goddess Zea and was founded five hundred years ago by an enlightened monk. It's current Abbot is Elder Zhang."

"If he could feel my presence, then he is versed in the ways of the Force I assume?", Kane asked.

Jai smiled. "In a way, yes. He cannot use the 'Qao', what you call the Force, like you Jedi do. He is certainly no warrior. But he can feel others; their presence, their feelings, their thoughts. That's how he felt your presence and your feelings."

After walking for about half an hour, they finally reached the Kai Monastery. The Monastery was constructed almost exclusively of wood. Columns and lintels supported a large and gently curved cyan colored roof while the walls were paper-thin and movable.

"Remain here.", Jai said. "I will speak with the Abbot and inform him of your presence."

"Alright."

Jai entered the Main Hall of the Monastery while Kane waited outside. As he was waiting, he saw several young monks, all with shaved heads and wearing long yellow robes, doing push-ups and running around. Their physical condition was excellent. A moment later Jai exited the Main Hall and approached Kane.

"You may enter.", Jai said. "The Abbot is waiting for you."

"Okay but I have a question. Those monks are training in martial arts?"

Jai laughed. "I guess you were expecting them to meditate all day long. They do study holy scriptures and meditate but they also train themselves so as to be in excellent physical condition and be able to defend themselves and the Monastery from thugs."

"I see…"

Kane walked into the Main Hall to meet the Abbot.

* * *

Back in the snowy forest, a lone man was walking. That man was 'Blue Sky', the famous killer. He had tracked Kane to the Monastery, even though to do so he had to kill quite a few people and search for hours. He activated a hologram projector and the image of Kylo Ren appeared.

"My Lord, I have tracked down the Jedi.", 'Blue Sky' said.

"So you've said before and yet he wasn't in Han's Casino.", Kylo Ren noted.

"This time I know exactly where he is. He is in a Monastery. I wish to ask you to send a squad of Stormtroopers to assist me. From the information I've got the monks of the Monastery are many and well versed in martial arts."

"Aurizur is a neutral world but I could send an elite squad of Stormtroopers to assist you. Send me the coordinates and in less than an hour the Stormtroopers will be there. I just hope Kane will not have left the Monastery by then."

'Blue Sky' smiled. "My Lord, do not worry. He will not escape. I've never failed to kill a target, Jedi or not, and I am not going to start doing so now."

* * *

Kane saw in the Main Hall a lone elderly man meditating. The man had shaved his hair and had long white eyebrows and beard. He was wearing a long red robe. He exuded an aura of calmness and inner peace.

"Welcome Jedi.", Abbot Zhang said.

The words of his old Master echoed in Kane's mind.

 _"_ _You are unworthy to be called a Jedi!"_

 _"_ _You are no longer part of the Jedi Order!"_

 _"_ _You are exiled!"_

"I am no Jedi.", Kane replied. "I have been exiled from the Jedi Order."

"Exiled or not, the galaxy needs a Jedi. The dark side dominates the galaxy and the First Order wins a victory after the other. The galaxy needs a beacon of light."

"Look, I mean no disrespect to you, but I've already said to Jai that I have no interest in being a hero. I've only come here because Jai told me that you can make me forget the past."

Zhang laughed. "Do you really want to forget the past? Because if you do so, you will forget not only the bad memories you have but also the good ones. Can you bear to forget her once and for all? To not remember her face, her voice, the time when you were together?"

Kane sighed. He remembered her melodic voice, the time when they were together and were happy and enjoying life. He could not forget her appearance either. Her long black hair was shining, her lips were redder than the fire, her skin was almost as white as snow, her face was so beautiful that it dazzled anyone who looked at her, her cheeks emanated the rosy glow that the sunset clouds reflect, her eyes shone like the clear and piercing light of the moon.

"It seems that forgetting the past may not be best solution.", Zhang said. "I cannot make you forget her anyway. I do not have such powers. Jai said so in order to persuade you to meet me. But I can tell you how to find inner peace and heal the mental wounds you have."

"How?", Kane wondered.

"By helping others. Kindness will empower you and loving the entire galaxy and wanting to protect it will heal your wounds."

Kane interrupted the Abbot. "I've already told you that I have no wish to be a hero."

"This is not about being a hero but finding inner peace for yourself."

"Rushing into action was what caused me to be exiled and what brought the death of my beloved one.", Kane noted.

"I do not ask you to rush into action. I ask you to stop being apathetic to the suffering of others. How many people have lost their beloved ones because of the First Order? How many had to mourn the death of their family? How many of your fellow Jedi have been killed?"

Kane sighed. "I do not even have a lightsaber….."

"Wait a moment.", Zhang said and left the Main Hall. When he returned, he was holding a lightsaber on his hand.

"This was given to me by my predecessor, Abbot Ma. It was a gift by Mace Windu, a Jedi Master he had saved during the Clone Wars.", Zhang said and gave the lightsaber to Kane.

Before Kane could reply, Jai rushed into the Main Hall.

"Abbot, bad news!", he said. "Stormtroopers march to the Monastery. Tom, who was cutting wood in the forest, saw them coming here."

"What?!", Kane shouted. "What are they doing here?"

But Zhang was calm and smiling. "The end prophesized in the holy scriptures has come. At least I've helped bring new hope to the galaxy and as such my sacrifice will not be in vain."

Although Kane was usually apathetic to the trouble of others, the Abbot's words had moved him and he felt that the attack of the First Order against the Monastery was his own fault. So he could not just leave behind the Abbot.

"Abbot, please allow me to help you fend off the attack.", Kane said.

Abbot Zhang laughed.

"Why are you laughing?", Kane asked.

"I am just happy that I have managed to make you come to your senses and have changed you. But no, you must leave. Your path is different from mine. We have different destinies."

"But—"

"You are no hero, remember? So you do not have to assist me."

Zhang then turned to Jai. "Jai, you should help Kane escape and guide him in his journey. I also entrust you to protect the legacy of this Monastery."

With tears in his eyes Jai said, "I will follow your instructions."

Kane and Jai rushed out of the Main Hall and fled to the forest.

* * *

'Blue Sky' and a legion of elite Stormtroopers marched to the Monastery. There, tens of monks were waiting for him. Seeing all of the monks, every one of them in perfect physical condition, gathered before him, 'Blue Sky' laughed.

"Impressive.", he admitted. "Most impressive. It would be too bad if I had to destroy this ancient Monastery and kill all of you, so please give up the Jedi and spare yourself of the ensuing bloodshed."

"Never!", one of the monks, a young man, said. "You coward, you knew we are unarmed and yet you brought a whole legion of Stormtroopers with you! I challenge you to single combat. Face me if you dare!"

"Very well.", 'Blue Sky' replied. "I am not one to run away from a challenge."

The monk somersaulted and attacked with a flying kick 'Blue Sky', aiming directly at his chest, but 'Blue Sky' dodged the attack. 'Blue Sky' charged and struck out at the monk with his left hand with such power that his palm made a whistling sound. The monk countered the blow with his right hand and at the same time struck with his left palm at the killer. 'Blue Sky' used his other hand to parry the monk's attack and their four hands met. As 'Blue Sky' was the stronger of the two, the monk was pushed back. 'Blue Sky' then struck out quickly at his opponent's eyes with the index and middle fingers of his right hand and gouged them out. The monk's screams were terrible and could be heard all over the Monastery. 'Blue Sky' finished him off with a powerful punch on his chest, which crushed the monk's internal organs and killed him.

The others monks, seeing their brother dead, charged unarmed at 'Blue Sky' but he shouted "Fire!" and the Stormtroopers fired with their blasters at the monks, decimating them.

"Find the Jedi and kill all remaining monks!", 'Blue Sky' said to the Stormtroopers once they had finished off the monks who had charged against him.

He then walked into the Main Hall. There, he saw Abbot Zhang meditating.

"I've been expecting you.", Zhang said. "I feel much, much hate in you."

'Blue Sky' smiled. "If you tell me where the Jedi is, I will spare you. If not, you will suffer the same fate as your students and the Monastery will be burned to the ground.

"If this is the Monastery's fate, so be it."

'Blue Sky' flung his poisonous darts at Zhang, but he dodged them with ease.

"Great skill.", 'Blue Sky' noted. "But it will not save you!"

'Blue Sky' struck out with his palms, but Zhang dodged the attack and punched his right fist on his enemy's chest. 'Blue Sky' retreated by a few steps and flung even more of his darts at Zhang. The Abbot continued dodging the darts but gradually became more and more flustered by the onslaught. 'Blue Sky' found the chance to kick on the face the tired monk and then with a quick move he grabbed Zhang by the neck and strangled him.

Walking out of the Main Hall he approached Commander James, head of the Stormtrooper legion, and asked him, "Have you found the Jedi?"

"No, but we've managed to find and kill all monks."

"Damn it! Set on fire the Monastery and burn it to the ground! This will be a warning to all who dare resist the First Order."

"Yes sir!"

Soon the wooden Monastery was ablaze. The smoke coming out of the flaming Monastery could be seen from miles away.


	3. Past memories

**Chapter 3 – Past memories**

Kane and Jai were running as fast as they could in the snowy forest, trying to escape the Stormtroopers of the First Order. They were both very tired but they knew that if they stopped for even a moment, it could prove fatal to them. Kane was also worried that he could not use well the lightsaber, as he had not used it for years.

"Behind you!", Jai suddenly shouted.

Kane turned around and saw a Stormtrooper firing with his blaster at him. Kane fell on the ground, dodging the fire, and quickly activated his lightsaber, which emitted a green glow. He then used it to deflect the Stormtrooper's blaster and approach him. When he was close enough, he stabbed his lightsaber through the chest of the Stormtrooper, killing him. His blood spilled on the ground and painted the snow red.

"Two others to your right!", Jai said.

Kane turned to his right and saw two more Stormtroopers ready to fire at him. He waved his hand and the two Stormtroopers were forced pushed against a tree and lost their consciousness.

"Nice reflexes.", Jai noted.

"I did not expect that I could use the lightsaber that well after so many years. But how were you able to spot the Stormtroopers?"

Jai laughed. "As I've told you, ears can be more reliable than the eyes. I can hear even the slightest of sounds."

Before Kane could reply, Jai interrupted him, "Behind you!"

Another Stormtrooper fired at Kane but he easily deflected the enemy fire with his lightsaber. Seeing this, the Stormtrooper shouted: "I will bring you down with me!".

Kane noticed that the Stormtrooper was holding a grenade and was about to trigger it. "Run!", he shouted and he and Jai tried to run as fast they could but the explosion caused by the grenade shook the ground and caused Kane to fall on the ground and lose his consciousness.

* * *

Kane felt warmness. He opened his eyes and saw the sun shining on the clear blue sky. He could hear the sound of birds chirping, singing a melody more beautiful than that of any human singer. He was lying on a green field full of beautiful flowers. The flowers lay scattered on the grass like frozen flames. The sweet smell of the flowers cut through the soft scent of the grass.

"Where am I?", Kane wondered. He got up and looked around but he saw no one. Jai was nowhere to be seen. "What happened? I was in a snowy forest only a moment ago, if I remember correctly. Am I drunk? Or have I gone mad?"

As he was thinking about what had happened, he saw a woman walking in the grass. The woman was Arryn, his beloved.

"How is that possible?", he muttered. "I….I remember this place. I had just saved Arryn from some thugs and I was accompanying her back to her home. It was our first meeting."

Arryn turned around and seemed as if she was looking at him. Kane could not believe that he was seeing again the woman he loved after so many years. He did not care if this was real or just a dream. All he cared was that he was able to see her again.

"Arryn!", Kane cried out. "Arryn…."

But she did not seem to notice him.

"Arryn!", Kane shouted. "It's me! Kane! Don't you recognize me?"

Arryn smiled and Kane felt happy for the first time in years. But his happiness was not to last long. He saw a man who looked exactly like him walking past him and bringing a bouquet of sunflowers, white daisies and purple asters to Arryn.

'I remember this.', Kane thought. 'I had picked those flowers by myself and gave them to her. I still remember their fragrance. And how much she loved them...'

A tear slid down his face as he remembered those days. He saw himself and Arryn laughing and chatting and he could not but feel unimaginable sadness. He wanted for this vision to end. He could not bear see her any longer; for she brought back all of the memories he had with her. He trembled.

Suddenly, everything before him disappeared and was replaced by pitch black darkness. He collapsed to the ground and his eyes closed. When he woke up, he was lying on the floor of room full of thugs. He remembered that day. It was the day when he sealed his fate. It was the day that he made a mistake which would cost him everything he had and would make him lose everything and everyone he loved.

He and Arryn were in love and were seeing each other in secret. Kane's Master, Luke Skywalker, knew nothing about his student's relation. Jedi were forbidden to fall in love. At that time, a group of thugs were tyrannizing the people of Shao city where Arryn was living and were trying to force the citizens to sell their land at them at humiliatingly low prices. Among those blackmailed by the thugs was Arryn's father. As her father had refused to bow to the will of the thugs and sell his land to them, he was beaten by them.

Kane remembered how he had reacted when he learned of the news; he was enraged and determined to put an end to them. He did not consult his Master but went on his own to face them.

Kane saw the door being cut in half by a lightsaber. It was wielded by his old self. A Rodian thug approached him but with a swift move he beheaded him with his lightsaber. Another thug attempted to shoot at him, but he force choked him.

"No!", Kane shouted at his old self. But he ignored him. Kane was forced to watch his old self massacre everyone and show no mercy and he was not able to do anything to stop this. It was the day of his life for which he was most ashamed.

Of course this massacre did not solve the problem. The brother of the thug's leader wanted revenge. He organized an expedition which failed to kill Kane but killed Arryn. When Kane asked Luke's help and explained the situation to him, he was enraged that he had disobeyed every one of their rules, had gave in to his emotions and caused the death of innocents. Luke did not kill him or physically punish him but he exiled him from the Jedi Order.

Remembering all of this and how he lost the woman he loved and was exiled from the Jedi Order, he collapsed and lost his consciousness.

* * *

"Hey!", Kane heard a voice saying. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Jai talking to him.

"You finally decided to wake up!", Jai said.

Kane saw that he was lying on the ground and was still in the snowy forest. He had a terrible headache.

"What happened?", Kane asked.

"You passed out after the explosion and I had to drag you here in order to get away and not be found by the Stormtroopers."

"Thanks. But we cannot stop. We must continue running and reach the metropolis. We must find a way to get out of this planet as fast as possible."

"I agree.", Jai replied. "The First Order will send more troops here sooner or later. You are too much of a prize for them to lose."

As Kane got up, Jai shouted, "To the left!"

Kane turned to the left and saw three Stormtroopers firing at him. He was barely able to dodge the blaster fire and he quickly ignited his lightsaber and charged forward. The Stormtroopers kept firing at him but he easily deflected their fire. With a swift move he cut across the back of one of the Stormtroopers and sliced his lightsaber across the chest of the second trooper. The third attempted to escape but Kane used the force to pull him back and stabbed his lightsaber through his back.

"How many Stormtroopers has the First Order brought here?", Kane wondered.

"Too many.", Jai replied. "But this is no time for chatting. Let's go!"

* * *

'Blue Sky' was inside a tent and talking to Kylo Ren through a hologram projector.

"You've failed me yet again.", Kylo Ren said. "Maybe I should reconsider if you are worth the money I pay you."

"He cannot have gotten far away, my Lord.", 'Blue Sky' replied. "I am sure that the troops will find him. It is only a matter of time. I have always completed successfully all missions given to me."

"But Kane seems to always escape from you. Maybe I was mistaken to have hired a mere assassin to kill him. He was always powerful in the Force. I trained with him and I still remember his prowess. "

"I can assure you that-"

"If you can, kill him.", Kylo Ren interrupted. "If not, I will kill him myself. I am coming in person to Aurizur. He is far too dangerous. He must not escape."

The transmission ended and 'Blue Sky' was left alone, thinking of how to kill Kane. Suddenly he remembered a duo of killers suggested to him by an old friend a few days ago and used the hologram projector to contact them. Soon the image of a young man appeared.

"Are you 'Swift Sword' of the 'Deadly Lovers'?", 'Blue Sky' asked.

"Yes. And who you may be?", the man replied.

'Blue Sky' smiled. "A client and I have a job for you."

* * *

After hours of walking, Kane and Jai had reached the metropolis and were entering a cantina, hoping to find a pilot to get them out of the planet. The place was filled with the smoke of cigarettes, the laughter and voice of the costumers and the Jazz music of the Bith musicians.

"This is where the best pilots hang around.", Kane said.

"Do you have the money to hire one of them?", Jai asked.

"Don't worry. Our first priority is to find a pilot. We can worry about the money later."

Kane saw a man in his thirties with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and wearing black shirt and trousers and a dark blue jacket sitting in a table in the left corner of the shop. He immediately recognized him; he was Vasil, a fellow Pazaak player he had met in Nar Shaddaa. He was part time smuggler, part time bounty hunter.

Kane approached him and said, "Hey Vasil, old buddy, how are you doing? Long time no see."

"Well, I just delivered a shipment here on orders of a crime lord.", Vasil replied. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine but I need a pilot to get me out of this planet."

"I can do it!", Vasil said. "But I expect to be paid. Do not think that because you are my friend you will get a free ride. I have a Pazaak debt to settle and I really need some money."

"Of course. How much do you want?"

"7000. All upfront!"

"7000!", Jai shouted. "That's…."

"It's a deal.", Kane said, interrupting Jai.

"Good. See you in Dock 76. Bring them money with you."

"I will be there in two hours."

"Alright. I must be going now. I must inform the one to whom I owe the debt that I have the money."

Vasil got up and left the Cantina while Jai was left dumbfounded. "You have 7000 credits?!", he asked.

"No.", a smiling Kane replied. "I have only 500 credits."

"Then how are we going to pay him?"

"Well, we have two hours to win 6500 credits in Pazaak. Do not worry, I am very good Pazaak player."


	4. Escape from Aurizur

Thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter 4 – Escape from Aurizur**

Kane was playing Pazaak with a Rodian in a local Casino. It was the tenth opponent he was facing and he had so far won 6000 credits. He still needed 500 more credits in order to pay Vasil and he was running out of time and luck.

"2!", Kane shouted as he placed his card to the ones he had already played. "In total, I have 19."

The Rodian laughed. "I have 15 and now I play this card."

Kane saw the number of the card; 5.

"It's 20!", the Rodian said. "I won. That means that you will have to pay me 500 credits."

'Damn! Now I have to win 1000 credits.', Kane thought. "How about we play another game? Let's bet 1000 credits this time."

But the Rodian was not going to risk losing 1000 credits. "Unfortunately my friend, I have to refuse. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got to leave. So please pay me the 500 credits."

Kane sighed and payed the Rodian. Jai, seeing this, laughed.

"It seems you are out of luck. Now, do you a plan B on how to pay Vasil?"

Kane smiled. "Well, I do not have another plan so let's hope someone else agrees to play Pazaak with me and that I can win. Otherwise, we will be stuck on this planet. And considering that the First Order is after us, this may not be a very pleasant situation. So pray that I win the next Pazaak match."

Before Jai could reply, a young woman entered the Casino and approached Kane. The woman seemed to be in her early twenties. She had a tanned face and thick eyebrows and was wearing a simple pale blue gown.

"Are you interested in playing a game of Pazaak with me?", the woman smilingly said.

"Yes.", Kane replied. "I say that we bet 1000 credits. Do you agree or do you want to bet less?"

"No. It is alright. I have lots of credits anyway."

'I can't believe my luck!', Kane thought. 'If I win this match, I will be able to pay Vasil and get off this planet.'

While Kane was playing Pazaak, Jai was waiting and drinking wine. "This place has the best quality wine I've ever drunk.", Jai noted. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps. A young man entered the Casino. The man had thick eyebrows, large eyes, a sturdy and strong stature, and a complexion somewhere between dark and fair. Two vibroswords were hanging from his belt. The man stood silently and watched the match between Kane and the woman.

"1!", Kane said. He then placed down his card. "Along with the rest of my cards, I have 19."

"I've lost.", the woman admitted.

"If you can, pay me the 1000 credits now because I have a business to attend to and I am already late."

The woman smiled. "Of course."

With a swift movement, the woman flung tens of darts at Kane. Kane used the force to push them back but the woman moved with almost superhuman speed and dodged the darts. Seeing this, the man threw at the woman one of his vibroswords, which she caught on midair. At the same time the man drew his second vibrosword and charged at Jai.

"Why are you attacking us?", Kane asked.

The woman laughed. "I am 'Deadly Sword' and my husband is 'Swift Sword'. We are the famous 'Deadly Lovers' and we've been hired to kill you."

'Swift Sword' attempted to stab Jai but he quickly drew a vibrosword concealed in his cane and used it to block the attack.

"Impressive.", 'Swift Sword' admitted.

With his vibrosword held high, he struck out at Jai. Jai flinched and avoided the vibrosword. 'Swift Sword' pointed again his vibrosword at Jai and thrust it towards him. As the vibrosword sped forward, a loud sound was heard, revealing the strength behind the thrust. However, Jai didn't even move his feet. Jai's vibrosword flickered and stabbed the shoulder of 'Swift Sword'. Shouting in pain, 'Swift Sword' let his vibrosword fall on the ground.

"It seems you are not as swift as your name indicates.", Jai, laughing, said.

At the same time, 'Deadly Sword' was attacking Kane with her vibrosword. Kane made no move until the vibrosword was only one inch from his nose, then stretched out his hand and grabbed it by the hilt. 'Deadly Sword' let out a ragged breath.

"Now, will you pay me the 1000 credits?", Kane asked.

Before she could reply, a squad of Stormtroopers stormed the Casino and began firing at him. One of the blaster shots accidently killed the woman and Kane was barely able to ignite his lightsaber and use it to deflect enemy fire.

"Now what? Do you have another brilliant idea?", Jai shouted.

"Yes! Get out of here and head to Vasil's ship."

"But we don't have all the credits you promised him!", Jai protested.

"He is a friend. I am sure he will not mind being paid a thousand credits less."

With a waving of his hand, Kane force pushed the Stormtroopers.

"Run!", he said and he and Jai ran out of the Casino.

* * *

Thousands of bright stars and planets gleamed in the pitched black background of space. Suddenly, a Star Destroyer appeared. It was the 'Annihilator', Kylo Ren's flagship. The leader of the Knights of Ren was on the bridge of the ship when an officer approached him.

"My Lord.", the officer said and bowed slightly before him.

Kylo Ren turned around. "What is it?"

"We have reached Aurizur. Do you want me to prepare your shuttle for landing?"

"Yes. Inform me when it is ready."

"I will, my Lord!"

The officer left and Kylo Ren was left alone, thinking about Kane. 'My old friend, we will meet again after a long time.', Kylo Ren thought. 'Too bad that this will be our last meeting. You may be strong in the Force but with the dark side as my ally, I am now stronger than you.'

* * *

Kane and Jai rushed to Dock 76. There, they found Vasil and a Twi'lek waiting for them. Vasil, smiling, said, "This is Mr. Ya-"

"We are in a hurry!", Kane said. "Here are 6000 credits."

"But you promised me 7000!", Vasil protested.

"Stormtroopers are coming, so we do not have much time for arguing."

"You never told me about Stormtroopers!"

"Well, now I've told you."

Vasil gave the Twi'lek 5000 of the credits and then turned to Kane, "You always bring trouble to me. Get to the ship!"

When Kane saw Vasil's ship, he exclaimed, "What a piece of junk! Where is your 'Silver Snake' ship?"

"I sold it to repay an old Pazaak debt and I bought this one, 'Golden Eagle', an old Imperial shuttle. It's quite an old ship but I've made some special modifications myself."

'Golden Eagle' was a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. It had three wings: one tall, dorsal stabilizer that remained stationary, and two lower wings that would extend during flight and fold upward for landing. The shuttle was mounted with two forward-facing double laser cannons. Vasil unlocked the outer hatch of 'Golden Eagle' and lowered the ramp. Kane, Jai and Vasil boarded the ship and it took off.

* * *

Kylo Ren was overlooking Aurizur from the bride of his flagship. He was waiting for the officer to report to him when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. 'He is somewhere near', Kylo Ren thought.

At that moment the officer arrived. "Sir, according to a report from the troops on the ground, Kane has escaped. This has not been confirmed yet and-"

"It's true!", Kylo Ren interrupted. "I can feel that he is near."

"My Lord, we've detected a shuttle leaving the planet!", another officer said.

"I am sure Kane is in it.", Kylo Ren replied. "Shoot it down."

* * *

Tens of Tie Fighters launched from the 'Annihilator' and headed towards the shuttle. Seeing them, Vasil summoned Kane to the cockpit.

"Hey, Kane, come here and fire with the turrets at the enemy!", Vasil said. "I want you to delay the Tie Fighters long enough for me to make the right calculations so we can jump to lightspeed."

Kane sat on the co-pilot's seat and held tight the turrets' controller.

"I have not fired turrets before.", Kane said. "I do not know if I succeed."

"Make sure you do or else this trip will be a really short one."

Kane began firing like a madman at the Tie Fighters. He was nervous and fired at them constantly. Although he managed to shoot down three Tie Fighters, another Tie Fighter managed to hit the 'Golden Eagle'. The ship shook and an alarm ringed.

"Shields down!", Vasil exclaimed. "I will try some dangerous maneuvers and attempt to escape. Let's hope this works because the ship is not going to last another hit."

The 'Golden Eagle' zig zagged between the Tie Fighters, barely dodging the fire from their turrets. When the shuttle had left behind the first wave of Tie Fighters, Vasil said, "Hold on". He then pulled a lever, pushed some buttons and the ship jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

"Sir, I am regretful to inform you that the shuttle has escaped.", the officer said to Kylo Ren, who was standing on the bridge of his flagship.

There was silence for a moment.

"You mean that one shuttle managed to escape a Star Destroyer and a whole squad of Tie Fighters?"

"Well, the pilot of that shuttle was an experienced one and his maneuvers were-"

Kylo Ren used the Force to pull up the officer and, before he could scream for mercy, force choked him.

"This is the price for failure. "

* * *

In the cockpit of the 'Golden Eagle' an alarm was ringing.

"What's happening?", Kane asked.

"It seems that the hyperdrive has been damaged by the enemy fire and so we are jumping out of hyperspace before reaching our destination."

"Where exactly?"

"Don't know. I belie-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the whole ship shook violently and it jumped out of hyperspace.

"What the hell was that?", Jai, who came to the cockpit, said.

"The ship is damaged.", Vasil replied. "We have to land somewhere to make repairs."

"Do you pick any planets?", Kane said.

"Well, there seems to be a moon nearby. I believe it is Yavin IV."

"We'll land there."


	5. Luke Skywalker

**Chapter 5 – Luke Skywalker**

'Golden Eagle' landed on Yavin IV. The landing was rough and the whole ship shook hard as soon as it touched the ground. Vasil almost fell from his seat.

"That was quite a landing.", Kane sarcastically said.

"It could have been a lot worse you know.", Vasil replied. "Now I have to see how I can repair the ship."

"Maybe there is someone here who could help us?", Jai asked. "We should explore the surroundings."

"No one is in Yavin IV.", Kane said. "The entire planet is one big jungle."

"You never know. We may find parts from other crushed ships. I am sure we are not the only ones who have crushed on this planet."

"He is right.", Vasil replied. "It's not like we have anything to lose from searching the surroundings."

"Alright.", Kane said. "But I am pretty sure we will not find anything useful on this damn planet."

Vasil opened the outer hatch of the ship and lowered the ramp. Then he, Jai and Kane walked out of 'Golden Eagle' and began exploring the jungle of Yavin IV. The sun was passing through any miniature hole it could reach and illuminated the green background. The air was moist, they were surrounded by thick trees, plants and brush and they were constantly attacked by leeches and mosquitoes. The leaves brushed up against them. From every direction came the hums and chirps of insects.

"I hate jungles…", Kane murmured.

Suddenly tens of armed soldiers appeared almost out of nowhere and pointed their guns at the three explores. Those soldiers were wearing green uniforms and as such it was almost impossible for anyone to notice them amidst the vast greenness of the jungle until it was too late.

"Don't move!", one of the soldiers shouted. "State your business!"

"Well, our ship got a problem with the hyperdrive and we were forced to land in order to repair it.", Kane replied.

"You look suspicious.", the soldier said. "You will be coming with us to our base and be held prisoners for the time being!"

"Who the hell are you to jail us!?", Vasil shouted.

"We are with the Resistance.", the soldier said. "You better not try anything foolish and come with us peacefully or we will beat the hell out of you!"

"If you are with the Resistance, we are on the same side.", Kane noted. "Take me to your leader, General Leia, and I will explain everything to her. I am a Jedi."

The soldiers laughed and one of them replied, "Yeah, right. And I am Kylo Ren."

Kane was about to grab his lightsaber when one of the soldiers shouted, "Don't touch anything and don't try to draw any weapons because we will shoot you. Now come with us and stop the talking."

Kane sighed. The soldiers seemed serious about shooting them and he would have not time to draw his lightsaber and prove to them that he really is a Jedi. So he and his two friends were forced to follow the soldiers to their base.

* * *

Kane, Jai and Vasil were held in force cages in a cell inside the Resistance's military base. Although the soldiers found the lightsaber in Kane's belt when they took their weapons, they did not let him go and they imprisoned him and his friends. Their commander said that it was a temporary only measure and that if Kane was really a Jedi and not a member of the Knights of Ren they would set him free and apologize to him. But despite the fact that many hours had passed since they were arrested, no one had come to their cell.

"Great friends you've got!", Vasil complained. "Why do I always end up in a cell?"

"Because of smuggling?", Kane nonchalantly replied.

"And the one time I did not smuggle, I still ended up in a cell. It seems it is my lot in life to end up in a cell…"

"Quit complaining.", Jai said. "We've got to think a plan, not complain all the time."

"Hey you blind old man, if it wasn't for me you would have been captured by the First Order!", Vasil shouted back.

Kane sighed. "Shut up both of you! If we do not work together, we are not going to get out of this mess."

At that moment a bearded old man with grey hair wearing a long white Jedi robe and a young woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin entered the cell, accompanied by five soldiers and an officer. The old man was Luke Skywalker and the woman was Rey. Kane was shocked to see his old Master before him. It has been years since he had last seen him. He couldn't formulate a though and his face was washed blank with confusion.

"Master!", Kane said.

Luke was holding Kane's lightsaber. He ignited it and saw the green glow it emitted. "Impressive. You actually managed to build a lightsaber on your own?", he said before deactivating the lightsaber and hanging it in his belt. "Have you come here for revenge?"

Kane was surprised that his Master treated him as if he was a potential enemy. "Of course not. Our ship got damaged by the First Order and we had to land here to make repairs."

"Why would the First Order attack you?", Luke wondered. "Ren knows you are a Jedi no more."

"Look, I do not want to interrupt your conversation", Vasil said, "but could you please let us out of those force cages? Then we can talk with you for as much as you want."

Before Luke could reply Kane said, "I want to help you against the First Order. I know that I have made mistakes in the past but now I want to help you defeat the dark side."

Luke was silent for a moment when Rey intervened. "We could always use more help, right?", she said. "If he is a Jedi, then he can be of assistance to us."

"He is no Jedi.", Luke replied. "He was once my apprentice but he gave in to his anger and fell to the dark side. Although he might be of some use to us…"

He then turned to Kane and said, "I'll let you free and return to you your lightsaber. But I will not allow you to stay here. You shall leave this place and come back here only when you can prove that you have changed your ways."

"How can I prove my sincerity?", Kane asked.

"When there is peace and compassion in your heart. Go to the places affected by war and shoulder the pain and misery of the people. Help them and in doing so you will help yourself."

At that moment the Resistance officer, Alek was his name, protested about Luke's decision: "Sir, if we let him go, how do you know he will not reveal our secret base to the First Order? He fell once in the dark side, he may do so again."

Luke just smiled. "If it is the will of the Force for us to be destroyed, nothing can prevent it.."

He then ordered Alek to deactivate the force cells and so he did.

"Where is my ship?", Vasil asked as soon as he was let free.

"We have taken it to our hangar and repaired it.", Alek replied.

"Good". Vassil then turned to Kane and said, "Shall we be going from this damned jungle world?"

Kane nodded in agreement. Before leaving, Kane bowed before Luke and said, "Master, I will prove that I have changed and I shall not fail you."

Luke did not reply, he just smiled. It was then when he noticed Jai. He felt somewhat uncomfortable. It was as if he knew this man although he had never met him and he had a bad feeling about him.

"You are…?", Luke asked.

"I'm just a blind old man.", Jai replied. "I do not believe that I can be of any interest to a great hero like you."

"Have we met before?"

"I do not believe so. How could a blind old man have met a great Jedi Master like you?

Jai then walked out of the room along with Kane and Vassil leaving Luke lost in his thoughts. 'Who could be this man?', Luke wondered in his mind. 'I can feel a dark presence about him. There seems to be something wrong about him but I cannot tell what it is.'

* * *

After his old student and his friends had left, Luke walked back to his room. As he was about to enter the room, he heard Rey's voice.

"Master, you are going to study again the Sith holocrons?", she asked. She had hoped that they could practice together swordsmanship and that he could teach her some more lightsaber techniques.

"Yes.", he replied. "It is of vital importance to unlock the secrets of those ancient Sith holocrons. Although Snoke and Ren are not Sith, they are agents of evil and serve the dark side much like the Sith did. As such, it is vital to learn more about the secrets of the dark side in order to find a weakness in it and exploit it. If we do not learn more about our enemy, how are we going to defeat them?"

Luke had discovered those ancient Sith holocrons in Korriban. He decided to study them in order to find a way to defeat Snoke and his evil First Order. It was a risky decision as the lure of the dark side was always strong and those holocrons made it even more powerful. But he had to take this risk for the sake of the galaxy.


End file.
